


Oh What A Night

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OWAN - Freeform, Oh What a Night, Quicky One Shot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: It is a phenomenal night. Sherlock deduces John. John provokes Sherlock in all the right ways. John takes charge. John is a great multitasker. The Mind Palace is greatly compromised.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Oh What A Night

A night when the gale force wind that is Sherlock Holmes meets the eye of the hurricane that is John Watson. A night when unconventional transport meets uncompromising humanity.

As the heavy winter rains cascade against the apartment windows. Sitting in his chair, Sherlock’s corona of curls are in a flurry of disarray. His purple shirt of sex, with its buttons straining to release him from their grip, has always been John’s favorite. 

John stands, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed at chest level; wearing a knowing smile. His midnight blue eyes spark with flashes of anticipation.

“Your stance reveals a startling amount of energy coursing through your body, Doctor.” Sherlock twigs onto how John is appreciating the beatific vision sitting before him.

John dips his head fractionally. His knowing smile morphs into a joyful one. “You read me too well, Mister Consulting Detective.”

Sherlock smolders under John’s gaze. Will they both spontaneous combust from the sexual energy in the room?

John stands tall. Gathering himself. He walks seductively into Sherlock’s space. 

“How you provoke me, in all the right ways.” Sherlock confesses.

Bringing himself ever closer to Sherlock. John sits on the arm of his chair. He plays with an errant inky lock of Sherlock’s hair. Caressing it with his sultry touch.

Sherlock exposes his elegant marble like neck to his lover. Knowing that this, above all gestures, will elicit even higher levels of arousal in his John. 

“Oh, I’m so going to so render you incapable of intelligent thought.” John kisses along that elongated neck. Up and down, his tongue tasting, his teeth teasing, his lips brushing against the long sweep of skin. 

With John’s assault, Sherlock melts further into his chair. John assumes a position straddling Sherlock’s thighs. He fits perfectly there, his knees on either side of Sherlock’s perfect slender thighs. Now his onslaught is even more intense, more laser focused on teasing out every fiber of Sherlock’s desire, his lust. As his mouth ravages Sherlock’s neck, his right arm supporting his weight, his left hand insinuates itself into Sherlock’s clothing. In his own good time, John slides the zip, centimeter by centimeter open. Then with even more agonizing tenderness, he gently brings the fabric of Sherlock’s black satin under garment down. Exposing his turgid flesh. 

Totally prepared, John produces a tube of lube from his pocket. With unparalleled dexterity he opens the cap, one handed. The cool gel all but sizzles on the hot skin. John’s lips take over kissing Sherlock’s made for sex mouth. 

Sherlock would marvel at John’s ability to multitask, but the ultra power of the Mind Palace is reduced to the dribbling meanderings of a mouse house at the moment. 

Sherlock can feel John’s smile through the ecstasy of endless kisses. Paralyzed with pleasure, Sherlock can do little more than live in an eternal loop of infinite euphoria.


End file.
